First Day of School
by stardust1173
Summary: Future. Oneshot. OC's. It's the first day of school again for a certain family. Not much else to say.


"Hey! Let's go you'll be late."

"Coming Momma!" A boy with short curly hair and light eyes responds and rushes to his mother's side.

"First day of school! First day of school!" A younger girl with similar white eyes and long black hair tied back in a braid cheers from her dad's arms.

"Be good for Iruka-sensei. He was our teacher when we went to the Academy."

"You went to the Academy?" The small girl asks in awe.

"Of course we did. Where did you think we learned to be such great ninja?" Neji responds proudly.

"Watch your ego around the kids." Kina gives him a short warning glare. Neji smirks and kisses her quickly.

"Ew!" Their son jeers with a scrunched up face.

"Daddy! Daddy put me down!"

"Stop fidgeting Alia." Neji says calmly and lowers the girl to the ground where she giggles and bounces on her heels excitedly.

"I don't think we have to walk you to class anymore Tamaki. Unless you want us to." Kina ruffles her son's hair and he smiles.

"Nope, I'm okay. Bye Mom! Bye Dad!"

"Hold on a second Tamaki." Neji calls and kneels down to the shorter boy's level. "Keep a good eye on your sister. Anyone so much as looks at her funny you beat them senseless okay?"

"Neji!" Kina complains though she was holding back a smile.

"Don't worry Mom, I won't get caught." Tamaki grins devilishly and Neji ruffles his hair.

"That's my son."

"Hey Tamaki! Over here!" A child calls from a small group hanging around the entrance to the building.

"I'm coming!" He shouts in response and runs over while giving a quick wave over his shoulder to his parents.

"Can we go inside now?!" Alia whines and tugs on her dads sleeve hastily.

"Alright, we're coming." He responds and lets the hyper girl pull him inside, Kina following behind with a soft smile.

"God, all the memories…" Kina sighs and shakes her head.

"You're not going to cry are you?" Neji teases and Kina smacks him upside the head lightly.

"Come on! Hurry up! There's the classroom." Alia urges and releases her dads hand to run forward.

"Wait Alia!" Kina calls but Neji holds her back.

"You have to let her go eventually."

"I know," Kina sighs. At that moment a sharp cry made both adults rush to the doorway their youngest had just entered out of parental instinct.

There was a boy with spiky brown hair laughing and pointing to Alia who was standing in the doorway rubbing her eyes and whimpering, a light film of white powder atop her head and the offending eraser lay on the floor. "It hurts. It hurts! Daddy help!" Alia whimpers and wipes her eyes in vain.

"Calm down cherub I can't see." He says calmly and pulls her hands down but her eyes were clenched shut as well. "Open your eyes." He orders clearly.

"It hurts I can't."

"If you open your eyes I'll make it stop hurting." She sniffles then opens her eyes. He blows lightly and her eyes water, the intruding dust escaping in the tears. "There." Neji stands up and Alia takes a moment to compose herself before walking up to the still laughing boy and punching him in the face.

"You jerk!" She shouts and Kina smiles brightly.

"She is defiantly your daughter." Neji says and the two walk back into the hall.

"And she's just as pretty as her Dad." Kina smirks as Neji frowns.

"When will you stop calling me that?" (he means the pretty part…)

"Maybe someday but not today." Kina says vaguely.

"It's going to be so quiet now that the kids are both in school. Now they'll be out training or playing with their new friends…"

"That's true but I don't think it's going to be very quiet for long." Kina muses and Neji looks at her questioningly.

"Wh-oh… Oh!"

"Good boy, you learn quick."

"If I recall you used the same statement when you were pregnant with Tamaki."

"It's possible, oh and it's three months because I know you're wondering."

"You're going to make me wait half a year? How cruel..."

"That's just how these things tend to work."

"True… Gender?"

"A girl…"

"Good."

"…and a boy." Kina adds, smiling and looking away.

"W-w…" Kina laughs at the look on his face. "T-twins?"

"All that stuttering makes you sound like someone from a few years ago…" Kina makes reference to Hinata, who just overcame her nervous of stuttering four years ago.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Looks like we can't do much now, you'll be overprotective just like before. No training, no missions…" Kina lists off from memory.

"That's right."

"You know I hate you sometimes." She narrows her hazel eyes at him and he pulls her close, resting a hand on her stomach while kissing her softly.

"Me too."


End file.
